


Midsummer

by Effie_H



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Elevators, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: После летнего солнцестояния Сохо начинает видеть в отражении зеркала чужое лицо.
Kudos: 4





	Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

> twilight, 2019
> 
> неформатный неформат. Скорее крипи, чем фанфик, хотя без графичной демонстрации страшного.
> 
> Мидсаммер (midsummer) - день летнего солнцестояния.
> 
> Имеется жирная отсылка к игре в лифт, вот здесь с этим можно ознакомиться поближе.   
> https://mrakopedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%B2_%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%82  
> Не уверена, что без знания темы можно будет что-то понять, но надеюсь, что да

Идеально белые стены крохотной комнаты, расположенной строго под крышей многоэтажного здания деликатно, как прикосновение кисточкой из нежнейшего ворса, окрашиваются в персиковые оттенки розового. Сохо поворачивает голову к окну: там вовсю бушует лето, а дневной зной хоть уже и не настолько выматывает, но всё ещё прекрасно чувствуется.

Он на секунду задумывается, что могло бы случиться, дотяни они дело до декабря, и почти упускает самый важный момент дня, но спохватывается в самую последнюю секунду и одним быстрым рывком снова поворачивается к огромному зеркалу — второй единственной вещи, что находится в этой комнате. Как и вчера, позавчера, да и всё это странное лето, сперва он не видит в отражении ничего, кроме собственного лица.

Да, эта хрень, что никак не хочет закончиться, конечно, выпила немало соков и некогда симпатичное, местами даже смазливое лицо кошмарно вытянулось словно в ужасной картинке Мунка, а чёрные круги под глазами настолько глубокие, что скоро начнут кровоточить. Ему всё равно. Единственное, что сейчас хочет Сохо — не забыть правильную последовательность цифр. Четыре, два, шесть, два, десять, пять.  
Четыре, два, шесть, два, десять, пять.

Однако не проходит и минуты как его отражение преобразовывается. Разрез глаз, форма носа, даже губы — всё становится тоньше, изящнее, объективно краше. Синяки рассасываются, кожа в лучах закатного солнца буквально сияет персиковым золотом. Парень в отражении совсем не похож на Сохо, но стоит признать, красив он как Дьявол.

Сохо всё ещё не уверен, нужна ли ему действительно помощь. Он даже не уверен, что его действительно зовут Гонхак, и что он может оставлять ему сообщения столь экзотичным способом. Сохо слишком напуган, и, наверное, это играет ему и даже Гонхаку на руку. На кончиках пальцев снова появляется это странное покалывающее ощущение, а лицо его, вопреки собственной воле, расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
Гонхак рад его видеть. Сохо всё ещё не уверен, что это взаимно.

Сохо всё ещё не уверен, что его тело полностью принадлежит ему. Все движения, эмоции, улыбки — всё это принадлежит Гонхаку по ту сторону зеркала, не ему. Всё больше чужих привычек оплетает хрупкую скорлупу его подсознания. Будучи практически стопроцентным веганом, Сохо не может объяснить это странное влечение к мясу: сперва отлично прожаренного, а теперь и вовсе сырого. Плевать, лишь бы было побольше крови. Весь его широкий круг контактов сузился до четырёх белых стен, заряженного на максимум ноутбука и громадного зеркала с привлекательным молодым человеком, который там появляется на несколько минут в сутки. Из университета его, наверное, отчислили, но плевать. В его крохотной каморке нет даже целой лампочки — а зачем?

Ни одна клетка его организма больше не принадлежит Сохо, он даже не может посмотреть в сторону и хотя бы примерно оценить, сколько ему осталось времени вот так сидеть. Левая рука сама по себе поднимается и тянется к зеркалу. Очень хочется закричать, но это странное покалывающее чувство, словно всё его тело затекло одновременно блокирует глотку, насильно затыкает.

Сохо больно, он даже видит крохотную слезинку, стекающую по щеке Гонхака, но прервать этот необратимый процесс он не в силах.

Четыре, два, шесть, два, десять, пять.

Гонхак шепчет последовательность цифр, а Сохо послушно её повторяет, и это немного отрезвляет. До тех пор, пока он способен мыслить, до тех пор, пока он ещё может называть себя Сохо, он сможет победить эту сковывающую боль.

Всем телом из последних сил он подаётся вперёд, глядя, как Гонхак делает всё то же самое по ту сторону. Они соприкасаются в двух точках — губы и пальцы, когда привычная прохладная твердь зеркала растворяется и становится только очень, очень горячо. Неведомая сила крепко держит его фаланги, хватка вокруг шеи становится невыносимой и с последним лучом закатного солнца, мир Сохо рвётся как старая, выцветшая тряпка.

•

Сохо очень хорошо помнит с чего всё началось: двадцать первого июня, в день летнего солнцестояния он приводил в порядок непослушные волосы перед вечеринкой, приуроченной к окончанию учёбы. Всё было совершенно обычно, из телефона играла попсовая музыка, рядом с зеркалом в ванной стоял полный бокал пива, так сказать, для разгона, а настроение было буквально петь от удовольствия.  
Единственной крошечной проблемой в тот день стала перегоревшая в ванной лампочка, но камон, кому нужен свет, чтобы поправить волосы? Того, что проникает из окна, вполне себе достаточно, подумал Сохо, и решил озаботиться покупкой новой лампочки завтра. Или послезавтра, если приключения заведут его куда-нибудь очень далеко от дома.

Вообще, этот эпизод вообще не должен был становиться чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, если бы ему в полумрачном помещении не померещился какой-то незнакомец в отражении.

— Да ну, ерунда, — пробормотал Сохо про себя, недовольно поморщившись и потянулся вперёд, чтобы вытереть рукавом возможные пятна, которые и стали причиной всей этой чертовщины, как внезапно почувствовал неестественно тёплую и мягкую поверхность. Он даже подумать не успел что только что произошло, как весь его мир накрыло багровой темнотой и пришёл в себя он только на рассвете, всё так же лёжа на белом кафельном полу ванной комнаты. Сверху, возле умывальника всё так же стояло выдохшееся пиво, телефон безустанно проигрывал весёлые песенки и вообще, всё было бы хорошо, если бы не перегоревшая лампочка прямо над его головой.  
Сохо с трудом поднял ставшее ватным тело на пол, потирая занывшую шею. Его голова раскалывалась словно от похмелья, но мозг наивно пытался найти хотя бы какое-нибудь логичное объяснение тому, почему его сперва вчера глючило, а потом и вовсе вырубило. Он очень долго смотрел на бокал пива, а потом потянулся к нему рукой и вылил всё содержимое в унитаз.

В зеркало он в тот день смотреть так и не решился.

•

Сохо сперва не придал особого значения этому странному сбою: отравление и нервное перенапряжение после экзаменов — не лучшее сочетания даже для молодого и сильного организма. Хванун похлопал его по плечу и предложил полулегальные таблетки от странных глюков в отражении зеркала, Гонхи предположил, что это всё от дурацких веганских диет и дал визитку отличной, по его словам, доставки. Ёнджо обеспокоенно посмотрел на его лицо и предложил временно пожить у него пока тело не придёт в себя.

Тогда Сохо лишь отмахнулся, нервно усмехнувшись, но когда в очередное утро он приходит в себя лежащим на полу перед зеркалом, которое предусмотрительно снял из ванной и поставил в комнате, предложение уже не показалось гипертрофированно заботливым как раньше.

В целом, всё было как всегда: кровать, разбросанные повсюду вещи, ноутбук…

Сохо несколько раз моргнул, пристально его разглядывая. Обычно экран гаснет спустя пару минут после простоя в режиме ожидания, что раздражало, но не настолько, чтобы поменять настройки. На этот раз экран ярко мерцал среди рассветных сумерек открытым текстовым редактором. К телу ноутбука был заботливо подсоединён шнур питания, явно чтобы не допустить разрядки.

Это уже само по себе странно, но как только он поближе рассмотрел отпечатанный текст, по спине пробежала холодная испарина, а руки словно сами по себе набрали телефон Ёнджо.

— Твоё предложение пожить вместе всё ещё в силе? — спросил Сохо сразу же после того, как гудки в трубке прекратились и послышался сонный голос Ёнджо.

В файле вместо заголовка была ссылка на какой-то блог на нейвере и больше ничего, кроме отпечатанного много раз слова «помоги» разными шрифтами и размерами.

•

— Ты точно не лунатик? — спросил Ёнджо, рассматривая шапку блога, на которую вела ссылка из текстового файла.

— Знаешь, в такой ситуации я действительно бы предпочёл стать лунатиком, — тяжело сглотнул Сохо и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

В самой записи из блога предлагалось перейти в параллельный мир при помощи лифта с подробной инструкцией. Подняться на такой этаж, потом на другой, потом обернуться несколько раз вокруг своей оси, подпрыгнуть, рассыпать по углам соль, и после этого ты точно окажешься в радужном мире, полном единорогов и бабочек, где тебя выберут главной королевой феечек.

В последнем Сохо не слишком уверен, потому что прекратил чтение на дурацких советах по выбору этажей, но почему-то ему кажется, что всё должно быть именно так.

— У нынешних школьников слишком сильно разгулялась фантазия, — заявил Хванун по другую сторону от Сохо, внимательно читая инструкции. — Я так в детстве играл с лифтом, но никаких параллельных миров, где темно и я буду совсем один так и не встретил…

Ладно, феечек и единорогов там, наверное, нет. Сохо всё же повернулся обратно к монитору, дочитывая всю инструкцию.

— Ладно, этот пост и правда выглядит жутковато, — нехотя согласился он, пробегаясь взглядом по всем предупреждениям. — Если кто-то зайдёт в лифт во время ритуала, то не стоит с ним разговаривать, потому что это не человек.

— Я бы тоже не рискнул заговаривать с человеком, который видел, что я в свои двадцать катаюсь в лифте как идиот, — хихикнул Хванун. Сохо и Ёнджо одновременно бросили на него осуждающий взгляд.

— Так. Давайте думать рационально, — наконец заговорил Ёнджо, лениво кликая по комментариям под постом. — Допустим, что мы живём в нормальном мире, где про паранормальные явления показывают только на самых отбитых каналах на ютубе. Ты уже пару дней с закатом падаешь от усталости и просыпаешься только на рассвете, а сегодня вот поймал на ноуте вот такой файл прямо с утра.

— Значит, либо я начал лунатить и лазить по потусторонним сайтам по ночам как грёбаный оборотень или кто там просыпается по ночам, — сказал Сохо, тоже мимоходом просматривая отзывы в комментариях. Ничего полезного или хотя бы издали похожего на то, что с ним происходит сейчас, но сплошные детские вопли, что у них всё получилось, и как там в параллельном мире здорово. — Либо учёба настолько меня вымотала, что днём я ещё кое-как держусь на ногах, а ночью уже просто не остаётся сил.

— А ноут взломал какой-то шутник, думая, что это будет весело? — моргнул Хванун. Сохо ему кивнул в ответ несколько раз, в уме складывая ещё и это странное преобразование в зеркале.

Ему совершенно точно нужно пару суток проспаться.

•

Даже если дело уже начало приобретать отчётливые очертания шизофрении, Сохо всё ещё был склонен скорее поверить в то, что у него непонятное раздвоение личности, чем в мистику и странного парня из параллельного мира, но всё же один момент никак не накладывался на его теорию поехавшей кукушки.

Он долго вглядывался в своё зеркальное отражение: тёмные волосы, уставшие глаза, напряжённо сжатый рот, ничего больше, хотя даже в квартире Ёнджо он видел в отражении другого человека.

Даже если у него и раздвоение, то тогда почему он не чувствует связи со второй личностью? Почему у этой личности на пару тонов ниже голос, колючий взгляд и навязчивая идея сыграть днём в эту дебильную игру, на которую сам же и оставил ссылку прошлой ночью?

Как он смог убедить Ёнджо, что ему больше не нужна помощь, и что Сохо и сам прекрасно справится один?

Сохо смотрел и смотрел в отражение, но загадочная вторая личность так и не вылезла по первому его желанию. За окном очередной летний день потихоньку начинал катиться к своему завершению, как в голову Сохо пришла та самая роковая идея, которая, как окажется потом, и положила начало конца.

Он решил написать сообщение сам себе.

•

_Привет и тебе, Сохо!_

_Нет, я не результат твоей поехавшей кукушки и даже не вторая личность, всё намного хуже. Меня зовут Гонхак и несколько дней назад я был обычным человеком, как ты с друзьями, но конкретно сейчас я в огромной жопе и кажется, только ты мне сможешь помочь, потому что ещё пару дней и я точно сойду с ума._

_Помнишь, я оставлял ссылку на игру в лифт? Я ещё попросил твоего друга, Ёнджо, кажется, чтобы он тебе передал мою просьбу. Так вот, как бы это дико не звучало, но я застрял в параллельном измерении. Здесь всё действительно так, как было описано в большинстве историй — темно и очень, очень пусто. Из света только огромный красный крест на горизонте, даже звёзд нет, небо тоже подсвечивается красным светом, и это очень жутко, веришь?_

_Я пытался добраться обратно в лифт, но сколько бы я не пытался, он как будто от меня отдаляется ещё дальше и дальше. Здесь очень страшно. Я пытался сбежать вниз по лестнице, пытался спуститься по пожарному выходу, даже пытался вломиться в каждую из квартир в этом доме, но всё без толку._

_Потом мне кажется, я нашёл твою квартиру в параллельном мире и попал в нужное время в нужное место, и как-то смог перескочить в наше измерение. Я честно думал, что мне просто повезло, и я освободился от этого кошмара, но работает эта штука очень странно._

_Я нахожусь в твоём теле ночью и попадаю обратно сюда каждое земное утро. Несколько раз я пытался добраться к себе домой, один раз даже рванул на автостанцию, но как только ночное небо покрывается сумерками, меня буквально тащит к ближайшему зеркалу и вышвыривает назад в этот мир с красной хренью над головой и очень гнетущим антуражем._

_К этому зеркалу тянет настолько сильно, что я чувствую себя каким-то магнитом. Это очень страшно, кажется, я скоро выйду в окно, если не найду способ выбраться отсюда. Я серьёзно не знаю, как отсюда выбраться, но мне кажется, ты — мой единственный ключ наружу._

_Очень тебя прошу поверить в то, что я тебе написал, как бы это абсурдно не звучало.  
И помоги мне отсюда выбраться._

•

_Ты слишком складно пишешь, как для моего мозга, так что либо во мне проснулся скрытый гений, либо действительно параллельные миры существуют и в них можно попасть при помощи любого лифта на десять и больше этажей. Я даже не знаю, во что склонен верить больше. Но даже если это всё правда, понятия не имею, как тебе и себе помочь, поэтому я попробую мыслить максимально логично и рационально._

_Я почитал немного то, что пишут люди в интернете. Все как один, да и включая тебя, пишут, что в этом мире ты будешь совершенно один, то есть, своими покатушками создаёшь энергетическое поле для очередной тоскливой карманной вселенной._

_Да, ты здесь один, но таких вселенных может быть миллиард._

_Честно говоря, я тебе совершенно не завидую, но и не вижу смысла терзать лифт в дневное время суток, чтобы тебя спасти. Максимум, на что я могу рассчитывать — создание ещё одного карманного параллельного мира без людей, света, но с жутким красным крестом. И ещё не факт, что я тоже найду зеркало, по которому смогу прыгнуть в наш мир хотя бы на пару часиков._

_А как ты вообще прыгаешь в мой мир?_

_Меня лично парализует перед зеркалом, я даже дышать свободно не могу. Тебя тоже? Как ты разрываешь зеркальную связь? Чем ты питаешься у себя в том мире?_

_Люди пишут, что там не работает мобильная связь, а время вообще тянется нелинейно, ты долго ждёшь начала земных сумерек?_

_Извини, если у меня слишком много вопросов, я просто стараюсь просчитать все возможные варианты того, что произошло, даже если ты — не плод фантазии моего отказавшего мозга._

_П.С. И ещё, скажи, что ты такого сказал Ёнджо, что он меня теперь избегает под любым предлогом?_

•

_Привет, Сохо._

_Сегодня я попытался сам ночью сыграть в лифт, но ничего вообще не сработало, он пошёл вниз, как и было задумано, мне кажется, я отсюда уже никогда не выберусь… Извини, что занимаю твоё тело, клянусь, я обращаюсь с ним максимально бережно и даже стараюсь сбалансированно кормить. И там еды вообще никакой нет, вообще ничего нет кроме тёмного здания и пыли. А ещё тут намного прохладнее, чем в обычном мире._

_Кстати, я положил тебе немного еды в холодильник, ты вообще вчера ничего не ел что ли? Выглядишь неважно, надеюсь, ты спишь днём?_

_Связи нет, время тянется очень странно, его невозможно проследить никак, потому что даже механические часы прекращают свою работу._

_Что касается прыжков…_

_Я не знаю, как это получается. Я, как вижу тебя в зеркале, сразу чувствую какой-то прилив сил, как будто толчок энергии, который сразу же и трачу на прыжок. Странно, что ты такого не чувствуешь…_

_Может…_

_Если ты прыгнешь в этот мир, то найдёшь лифт и сможешь вытащить нас двоих из этой задницы? Нужно только нажать правильный порядок цифр и мы будем на свободе._

•

Нет.

•

Это всё похоже на театр абсурда. Куда-то срочно уехавший Ёнджо, прихвативший с собой и Хвануна, подозрительно выходящие из строя лампочки, Гонхак, умоляющий его прыгнуть в параллельный мир и разбить это чёртово проклятье.

У Сохо даже практически удалось убедить себя, что это всё — плод его фантазии и мозги просто перегорели от учёбы и постоянной жары, если бы не это мерзкое зеркало. Его руки действительно входят внутрь, поверхность действительно размягчается только когда его отражение преображается в Гонхака. Мозг, каким бы он ни был насквозь больным, на такое категорически не способен, так что у Сохо не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как попытаться разорвать зеркальную мембрану со своей стороны и «просто добежать по коридору, вызвать лифт и нажать на кнопочки».  
Если всё это так просто, то почему Гонхак сам этого не сделает? Где гарантия, что у Сохо получится вообще сориентироваться в том страшном мире? Где гарантия, что он не попадёт в очередную карманную вселенную?

На эти вопросы у Гонхака ответа нет, но зато есть гигантское чувство вины у Сохо. Там, в параллельном мире застрял живой человек, у которого он — последняя надежда на спасение. Судя по его текстам, мир этот далеко не радужный и дружелюбный.

А сам Сохо, вместо того, чтобы попытаться хотя бы вытащить голову из задницы, в которую сам себя и засунул, сидит и всячески избегает любого контакта вплоть до попыток спрятать любую отражающую поверхность в помещении.

Всё равно, когда солнце неизбежно заходит за горизонт, а всё небо заливается богатейшими оттенками багрянца, так красиво контрастирующего с золотыми облаками, его же собственные руки чешутся, чешутся, разрываются от неистового желания вновь поддаться моменту и в конце концов неведомая сила заставляет содрать покрытие, заглянуть ещё раз в спокойные, глубокие глаза Гонхака и снова провалиться в небытие вплоть до самого утра.

И у него ничего не получается сделать самому, даже купить проклятые лампочки в квартиру.

•

Сохо думал, что умрёт.

Лучше и бы и правда умер.

Мир, который так скупо описывал Гонхак в своих сообщениях Сохо, на деле оказывается намного, намного страшнее: полная тишина действует настолько разрывающе, что даже немного кружится голова. Воздух вокруг него спёртый, смутно знакомые очертания его собственной квартиры, подсвечивающиеся теперь только панически красным из окна, только добавляют в общую картину дополнительный ужас.

Здесь не то, что неприятно, здесь в принципе невозможно находиться, так что Сохо очередной раз чувствует укол совести — из-за него Гонхаку пришлось жить здесь настолько непростительно долго.

Ему нужно только выйти из дома, пройти по коридору и вызвать лифт, ничего сложного?

Что-то во всей этой истории кажется Сохо слишком подозрительным, но у него нет времени. Гонхак говорил, что возможно, чем больше времени ты проводишь в этом мире, тем дольше кажется дорога обратно, так что нужно бежать.

Тихий, пустой коридор его многоэтажного дома в красной подсветке кажется ещё больше, ещё жутче. Лифт, до которого в обычном мире идти метров десять от силы, теперь кажется на расстоянии километра, не меньше. Сохо бежит, стараясь как можно меньше оглядываться по сторонам. Ослабшее тело, после того, как его жизнь окончательно перевернулась с ног на голову, тут же чувствует усталость, воздух вообще становится похожим на густой кисель и единственное, что сейчас мотивирует Сохо ползти дальше — огромное, как камень, чувство вины перед Гонхаком.

Когда ему кажется, что силы, которые были на исходе целую вечность назад, вообще его покидают, и что до спасительного зеркала ему не добраться вообще никогда, кончиком пальца Сохо прикасается к кнопке вызова лифта и яркое освещение искусственных ламп ему кажутся каким-то настоящим чудом.

Изнутри этот лифт точно такой же, как и в настоящем мире: металлические кнопки с подсветкой и большое зеркало на задней стенке, что вселяет надежду на лучшее. У Сохо нет настроения смотреть на свою перекошенную рожу, всё его внимание сконцентрировано только на кнопках.

Четыре, два, шесть, два, десять, пять.

Он последовательно нажимает нужные этажи, лифт послушно выполняет его приказы и останавливается на четвёртом, затем втором, затем шестом этаже. Как только двери лифта с тихим шорохом снова закрываются и на табло загорается кнопка «десять» Сохо наконец поднимает голову, встречается с отражением в зеркале и изо всех сил давит на «стоп».

Из зеркала на него пялится немного напуганный, уставший Гонхак. Взгляд опускается на руки, и Сохо отчётливо осознаёт, что на этот раз это не просто отражение: он действительно находится в теле Гонхака и был уже готов выскочить в нормальный мир в любую секунду.

В разговорах с Гонхаком из параллельного мира, они ни разу не приходили к мысли, а что может случиться, если они оба окажутся в одном мире в одном теле?  
Куда тогда девается второе тело?

Куда вообще девается второе тело во время прыжка, если активна только одна сторона?

Что станет с самим Сохо, как только тело Гонхака попадёт в настоящий мир?

Сохо тихо скатывается по стенке лифта на пол, закрывая лицо, как механизм лифта снова приводится в действие, пока не останавливается на десятом этаже.

Здесь всё так же чертовски пусто и нет никакого освещения. Сейчас двери снова закроются, и лифт поплывёт вниз, к своей последней остановке, где, судя по отзывам очевидцев, в лифт зайдёт женщина, которая попытается с ним заговорить. Вот здесь и сейчас, на половине пути между мирами, Сохо, наконец понимает, как именно ему нужно было действовать.

Нужно было дождаться обратных сумерек и прыгнуть в собственный мир через зеркало лифта. Гонхак бы и сам догадался, как спуститься.

— Придурок, — тихо шепчет Сохо, внимательно глядя на Гонхака в отражении. — Такой придурок.

Лифт останавливается на пятом этаже, и, вопреки инструкциям, Сохо смотрит на вошедшего через отражение зеркала.

Лицо замирает в гримасе ужаса, как только его взгляд пересекается со… Своим собственным.

— Привет, Сохо, — говорит его тело, хищно усмехаясь. Голос его кажется грубым, таким непривычно низким слуху. — А я уж подумал, ты никогда не захочешь мне помочь…

Лифт закрывается за его спиной, и плавно начинает свой последний подъём. Глаза его собственного тела внезапно мерцают красным, а Сохо, наконец, понимает, что конкретно его напрягло в собственной квартире в параллельном мире.

Там не было ни одного зеркала.


End file.
